


Oh Hani-Boy

by HighNoon_BlazeIt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, also someone gets shot, really really cool, this is definitely fem McCree because she's cool, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighNoon_BlazeIt/pseuds/HighNoon_BlazeIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie put her finger up to Hanzo’s lips then slowly turned her head to look at him. </p><p>"Honey, either ya put that pretty mouth to better uses or you just stop using it, period."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Hani-Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably write more Fem McCree after this, but i just had a particular scene in my head for awhile.

There wasn’t much to say.

They were ambushed, point blank. 

There wasn’t any warning signs or shouts or red herrings. 

Everyone was moving to the objective, and then everyone was fighting tooth and nail to get away from Talon agents. They were swarming as if they been a viper pit and Overwatch was the unsuspecting tourist. Either way, it was a fucking nightmare.

McCree checked Peacekeeper’s chambers quickly before slamming it back into place.

“Only a few rounds left… shit.”

She pressed her back against the hard crates, gritting her teeth as she listened for footsteps. They were trying to flank her.

_Well, they ain’t gonna get that far…_

Wiping a bead of sweat from her brow, she lounged out from behind the crates, catching a few Talon members without cover. They hit the ground before she rolled out of the spray of bullets to a wall. She waited for that telling lull in the stream of ammunition before releasing the last of her chamber into the last bit of criminals.

“Six down…” She mumbled to herself as she reloaded her trusty gun and leaving the area. Remembering the briefing before this whole place went to shit, a courtyard is up the stairs and to the left, probably already over run with more enemies. She was good and so was Peacekeeper but neither had enough in them for another ten to one brawl. Instead, the halls going underground should’ve already been cleared by the earlier teammates.

Or rather, she hoped.

Tsking softly, she leaped over a rail and broke out in a sprint. There wasn’t any need to be sneaking anymore. Everyone’s cover was blown and a few others had something actually _blow up_ next to them.  She clenched her jaw at the thought and quickly shot around the corner. Jessie was getting closer to the exit and the ship. Hell, she wouldn’t be surprised if the whole damn team ain’t waiting at the ship to get the hell out of there. A dry chuckle died in her throat as she came across another war zone, this time, something catching her eye more than the blood on the walls.

_Arrows…_

She furrowed her brow a little in confusion. Hanzo wasn’t supposed to be in the underground halls. She distinctively remembered him being station out in the front—unless he came in to help. Holding up her fingers to the radio communicator in her ear, she spoke softly.

“Can anyone hear me out there? Doesn’t seem ta be anyone down here.” She listened to static crackling for a few seconds before cursing and dropping her hand.

_There’s a goddamn scrambler somewhere. Ain’t that just grand._

No communication with the team, no backup. Whoever they hired at Talon was certainly doing their job. Grumbling, she picked up the pace and chose to follow the arrows, hopefully to their source. He wasn’t very high when he fired, she could tell at the very least—

_That—_

_That was a scream cut short._

Jessie felt her lungs screaming at her for to slow down, but she ignored it. That was the sound of a fallen teammate. Of Hanzo.

She broke through the opening of the spacious warehouse lobby, gun drawn and aiming for fatal shots. One, two, three, and four bodies hit the ground, fortunately not even twitching. That was more then she can say about the archer. He was huddled behind the counter, unconscious and still clutching his bow in his hand. There was blood, but she couldn’t tell if it was his or not. Hell, it was probably both.

Ripping off her serape, she wrapped it around the fallen hero.

“Don’t move.” Something warm and hard dug into the back of her head, causing her to hiss in discomfort. She didn’t chance a glance behind her, she knew the feeling all too well. Don’t get her started on the guy holding the gun.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” She replied, keeping her arms on either side of Hanzo, more protectively rather than to cooperate. The gun moved lower to her back, he was repositioning his guns. Could mean he was bluffing. Glancing down at the still not stirring archer in her arms, she wasn’t so sure she wanted to test it.

“Stand.”  Quickly, she tucked the serape in place before slowly standing.

“I ain’t much of a dog, honey—“

“Shut. Up.” She felt the guns dig into her back even harder, but now was her only chance.

As quickly as she could, she slammed her elbow back, knocking them from her back. Her armor took post of the blast, but not enough of it. Either way, she landed the last two bullets point blank into that skull mask, but she didn’t celebrate.

He’s come back too often for it to feel like an accomplishment. Either way, she felt blood seeping through her clothes. It was now or never. Carefully, she grabbed the archer and held him up with her prosthetic and dragged them back to the ship only a meter away. They could make that, they have to make that.

\--

Her eyes shot open with a gasp then quickly followed by the attempt to get up. Which only succeeded in causing her heart monitor to freak out, and in turn freak her own self out. The first one in her line of sight was Lúcio, thankfully. Around his neck was an odd pair of stethoscopes, but she couldn’t really pay attention to that.

“—What the right hell happened?” She continued to breathe unevenly grasping for Lúcio’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.” He soothed, turning the metal thing on the stethoscope, and soon her ears were filled with mellow beats. And soon enough, her heartrate started to drop to a less panic inducing state.

Jessie took a few deep breathes before she asked again. “What happened? Is Hanzo ‘lright?”

Lúcio took a seat at the stool next to the bed, she guessed she’s probably in the medical ward somewhere.

“They said they found you being dragged by Hanzo. You guys were in some bad shape.” Sympathy was laced through his voice, “If he didn’t get you in on time, you might’ve bled out on us.”

Slowly, the sharp shooter started to relax against the pillow, a soft sigh escaping her lips, “Well, I suppose that’s better than dyin’.” Another dry chuckle rolled from her chapped lips.

“Yeah, yeah it is.” He put his hand on her arm lightly before getting up from his seat, “But all the hard work made sure that you’ll be getting nothing but bed rest.”

“Aw geez, can’t I be injured in my own room?” She let out a mock whine, her bottom lip sticking out slightly.

“Ah ah ah! Can’t let you off the hook that easy, doctor’s orders.”  Lúcio grinned wide before heading toward the door, “Oh and you have a visitor!”

 And with that, he slipped from the infirmary. Jessie lifted a brow but only for a moment. She heard the soft clacking of familiar footsteps before the source appeared in the doorway. Hanzo stood, looking far better than worse. There were a few bandages on his torso, a few bruises peeking out from them, and a bandaged wrapped snuggly around his head.

_That would explain why he was unconscious._

“Don’t be a stranger, darlin’.” Jessie called out a little, though she didn’t try to sit up again. Those drugs in the I.V. were starting to kick in.

Surprisingly, Hanzo didn’t bristle like a cat at that the nickname. Instead, he entered the room, not looking at her immediately, she duly noted.

“Why the long face, dear? Something eating you?”

He finally flickered his gaze toward her, seemingly trying to find his words.

“…Thank you, for saving me,” He said slowly, that calm and not as annoyed look gracing his features. Not a bad look.

“Anytime, darlin’.” She laced her fingers together on her tummy, a relaxed smile on her lips, “I can’t let anythin’ happen to the folks who watch my hide.”

“Even though you may have saved my life, you put yours in far too much danger.”

She could help rolling her eyes, “Are ya really going to lecture me on my death bed?”

“That is not your death bed, and yes. You can’t walk away from me.” A part of him found that pout of hers was cute. Another part told him to focus.

“Bet if I could, I would.” A huff puffed out of her chest but she quickly grimaced in pain. A small hiss rolled into a groan as she forced herself to relax against the somewhat stiff mattress. The archer took the seat next to her bed, worry being evident on his face.

“Next time, perhaps it would be best to not almost die while saving someone else.”

“Oooh, put an arrow in it, sugar.” Jessie whined.

“I’m merely showing my concern—“

Jessie put her finger up to Hanzo’s lips then slowly turned her head to look at him.

"Honey, either ya put that pretty mouth to better uses or you just stop using it, period."

For a few minutes, Hanzo was silent even when she removed her finger.  They looked at each for a moment; Jessie’s pout slowly melting away leaving nothing more than curiosity.

“Par’ner, what are ya--?”

Hanzo kissed her, or more accurately, was _still_ kissing her. And in her opinion, it was seconds too short. She bit her lip as the archer pulled away, feeling a bit too tired to even try to suppress her blush. At least she wasn’t the only one. Hanzo was barely any better, though, he still had the audacity to look proud.

“Now, that was plain dirty, don’t cha think?”

He merely chuckled before turning away, “I do believe I did exactly what you suggested.”

“As soon as I’m out of this bed, I’m comin’ for ya, Hani-boy,” Jessie whined, wishing she had the strength to at least sit up.

“Must you call me that--, hm.” He hadn’t even reached the door when he heard soft snoring from behind him. He felt a small smile on his lips at the sound before turning off the light and leaving the room.

He ignored the knowing look of their audio medic as he left the infirmary, the only linger thought is that he definitely needs to visit when she actually remember their… interactions.

 

 


End file.
